Death Fiction
by T1X2OQ6PN0ZG
Summary: L encounters a serial murder case on Whitecapel, London. It happened before the big Kira massive criminal killing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note nor the other parts of the story especially the characters I used for my deathfic and the deductions and theories the characters have constructed.

**Author's Note: **This fiction is entirely based on a serial killing case at Whitechapel of 1888. This case is widely known as the "Jack the Ripper Case" and it would be a big challenge for me since I have to spice this fic up. And yeah.. This happened before the big Kira case..

**Reminders:**

**Normal Font: **Talking normally.

**Italic Font: **Talking in his mind.

Action

**Chapter 1: **Murder

"L"

"Yes Watari?"

"A woman known as Mary Ann Nichols was murdered just before four in the morning, Friday. She was mutilated and her throat was slashed from ear to ear. She is a prostitute in Whitechapel known as "Polly Nichols". Several weeks before the death of Polly, a woman named Martha Tabram was found dead at George Yard. She's a prostitute as well and she was stabbed 39 times on body, neck and private parts."

"Are there witnesses? Watari-san?" grabs the chip bag

"Yes. On Nichols' case, a man named Charles Cross claimed that he saw something that looked like a tarpaulin lying on the ground before the entrance to a stable yard. As he walked closer, he saw it was a woman lying on her back, her skirts lifted almost to her waist. He saw another man walking the same way and asked for his help. He asked the man, assuming that Nichols was either drunk or the victim of an assault. As they tried to help her in the darkened street, neither of the two men saw the awful wounds that had nearly decapitated her. They fixed her skirt for modesty's sake and went to look for a policeman."

"Continue.." eats chips

"After a few minutes, a police constable known as John Neil happened to see the body while patrolling. He said that he saw blood oozing from Nichols' throat and he felt no warmth on her hands but it's the opposite to her arms. He also said that her eyes were staring wide open at the night sky while lying on the ground drenched in blood."

"_Because her arms still had warmth, it is possible that she had been dead no longer than a half-hour.._"

"The doctor determined that the woman had been bruised on the lower left jaw. The abdomen exhibited a long, deep jagged knife wound, along with several other cuts from the same instruments running downward."

"_She was bruised on her left jaw? It is now a fact that the man who did this is right handed because it is impossible to hit someone in the left jaw using your left hand. Hmn.. If the woman was slashed while she was alive, a strong jet of blood would spurt from the wound and probably stain her breast.. Is it possible that she was dead already before the killer inflicted the wounds? _Watari.. Is the woman's breast stained with blood?"

"Auhm.. No.. It isn't.."

"_So.. I'm correct.. Such pattern proves that her injuries were inflicted when she was lying on her back and suggests that she may have already been dead.. But.. this proves nothing.. It's just a mere concept.. I need more clues for concrete evidence.."_

"Moving to Martha Tabram.. She also had a witness.. It was her friend Mary Ann Connelly, also known as Pearly Polly. She and Martha had been together in the company of two soldiers until a few hours before Martha was killed. Poll was taken to Tower Garrison to check out the soldiers and was later on cleared of the crime."

"Are there any other witnesses?" presses his palate

"Yes.. A constable who had been on duty in the vicinity of George Yard also saw a soldier in that area around the time of Martha's death, but this soldier was never properly identified."

"Is that everything we've got so far?"

"Yes."

"Watari.. I'm expecting another murder with the same style and method so stand by.. Inform me immediately as soon as you hear anything."

"Alright."

"_Both of the deceased are prostitutes and both are killed in a brute way. It is also a fact that the murderer used some kind of knife. A strong, long-bladed knife.. But this is not.. enough.. I need.. more.. _This is going to be interesting.." eats chocolate with wide eyes

**Author's Note: **What do you think? I know I lack the sense of originality but I think my mind's too young to be constructing devilish cases like this one.. There's no way I could form deductions based on my own theories.. Hehehe But please do enjoy.. If you wanna praise me then do so.. And if you want to flame me, flame me properly.. Thanks


End file.
